


Introduction

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: The Epic [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be an ongoing conglomeration of reincarnation stories. </p>
<p>The title is The Epic but it's also known as Angie’s Super Gay Reincarnation Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people are brought together by commonalities. Some are brought together by differences. Then still others are brought together by fate. 

This is a tale about two such people. However, there is a misconception to be cleared up before this tale may begin. Fate in not a bang, not a loud force, not something that is easily distinguishable. It is simply a push or a pull in a certain directi-

~~Look, Fate’s a vector and if you and another person have cancelling vectors you’ll wind up with your tongue down their throat every time. That’s Fate. This is really gay Fate. And that’s a whole heck of a lot better than okay, it’s fabulous.~~  
~~So go read this gay shit and then go find your cancelling vector.~~

-direction.   
Those who are pulled in opposite directions sometimes collide. Their collisions can lead to world changing events or leave little more than ripples. But there is an equalization of force on the earth that not even gods could stop.   
And so, with this background, the story begins.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I will post links to all of the websites that I used for researching this fic. I will post dates as I update it.

http://www.timemaps.com/history/world-200bc

This is where I have gotten all of my section ideas. If you have a favorite time period that you'd like included (or info about an India time period), let me know. So far I have: Greek, Mayan, Mongol Controlled China, West African Sahara merchants, Rise of the Incas, British settled Australia, Present Universe in New York (and later L.A.), and a Modern AU. 

http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Peggy_Carter

For everything at present day. 

https://www.wikipedia.org/

For everything else

9/5/15

http://www.ancientscripts.com/oscan.html

For information about the Oscan language that Angie speaks in 200 BCE.


End file.
